This invention relates to a fuel delivery rail assembly for an internal combustion engine, especially for an automotive engine, equipped with an electronic fuel injection system. The fuel delivery rail assembly delivers pressurized fuel supplied from a fuel pump toward intake passages or chambers via associated fuel injectors. The assembly is used to simplify installation of the fuel injectors and the fuel supply passages on the engine. In particular, this invention relates to sectional constructions of a fuel conduit (fuel rail) having a fuel passage therein and connecting constructions between the conduit and sockets for receiving fuel injectors.
Fuel delivery rails are popularly used for electronic fuel injection systems of gasoline engines. There are two types of fuel delivery rails; one is a return type having a return pipe and another is a non-return (returnless) type. In the return type, fuel is delivered from a conduit having a fuel passage therein to fuel injectors via cylindrical sockets and then residual fuel goes back to a fuel tank via the return pipe. Recently, for economical reasons, use of the non-return type is increasing and new problems are arising therefrom. That is, due to pressure pulsations and shock waves which are caused by reciprocal movements of a fuel pump (plunger pump) and injector spools, the fuel delivery rail and its attachments are vibrated thereby emitting uncomfortable noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,273 (Imura et al.) discloses a fuel delivery rail assembly including at least one flat or arcuate flexible absorbing surface. However, in case that one wall of the conduit opposite to the socket mounting wall is providing the absorbing surface, it tends to emit high-frequency noise, which may be caused by mechanical vibratory resonance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,524 (Bertsch et al.) discloses a fuel supply line having an elastic wall section connected to a rigid wall section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,884 (Tuckey) discloses a fuel rail having a flexible metal membrane which absorbs pulsations created by injectors.